Irelandia Airlines
Irelandia Airlines (Irish: Aerline na Hibernia)(ICAO: IRL / IATA: IL / Call-sign: IRISH) is a virtual commercial airline and charter service provider in Second Life®. The airline serves the Second Life® Grid with commuter travel between all major airports within the Blake Sea, Nautilus, Satori and Corsica regions. Overview Founded in July 2010 by SL aviation enthusiast (and Real Life LSA Pilot) Douglas Tragonach, Irelandia Airlines was first based at New Horizons Airport in northern Satori. In addition to running scheduled commercial flights to most of the major contemporaneous airports, the airline also offered charter air tours to artistic and historical recreations in the surrounding continents. The airline also operated an 'After Dark' adult service and founded a flight school (practical and theoretical) in November 2010 covering topics of air & ground control techniques, communicating using the 119.200 MHz air control network, the physics of flying in the Metaverse, filing a proper flight plan, and basic manoeuvres. While Irelandia Airlines continued to maintain a presence at New Horizons Airport until late 2013, the airline had effectively ceased trading. The airline's secondary 'reservation' offices at Antilaghi Regional Airport were the first to shut their doors and the company was presumed to have ceased operating following the closure of their Head Office at New Horizons in late 2013. After three years, Irelandia resumed operations in June, 2016. Tragonach reestablshed service at airports that did not exist at time of closure in 2013. New livery, logo, and a new business plan were implemented. Newer aircraft were added to the Fleet, including mesh and low-prim. The airline will continue some of their original routes of service, with the addition of newer airports in the region. Original Destinations 2010-2013 Airports in Second Life® served by Irelandia Airlines included: *Hollywood Airport (SLHA) *Antilaghi Regional Airport (SLIA) *Zee West Airport (SLZW) *Sparrow Field (SL--) *Second Life International Airport (SLIA) *New Horizons Airport (SLNH) *SS Galaxy (SLGA) *Honah Lee Field (SLHL) *Aurora Seaplane Base (SLAE) *Prague International Airport (SLPG) *New JBT Airport (SL--) *British Airtour Airport (SL--) 2016 Destination Additions Airports in Second Life® currently served by Irelandia Airlines include: *Aleksandr International Airport (SLAI) *Baitoushan Intercontinental Airport (SLBA) *Hollywood Airport (SLHA) *Phoenix Airport (SLPH) *Second Life International Airport (SLIA) *Second Norway Lufthavn (SLSN) *SS Galaxy (SLGA) *St Martin Airfield (SLSM) *Taurua Fiji International Airport (SLFI) *Tuarua Fiji Marina & Heliport (SLFJ) *White Star Airfield (SLWS) 2010-2013 Fleet From June, 2010 to December 2013, the Irelandia Airlines fleet included the following aircraft: *x2 Falcon 2000 (EG Aircraft) (EI-954C, EI-512C) *ATR 42-600 (EG Aircraft) (EI-QE2C) *Robin DR400 (EG Aircraft) (EI-ANKW) *AS365 Dolphin (EI-215C) *Eurocopter AS-365 (S&W) (EI-415C) *Eurocopter EC-145 (S&W) (EI-414C) *SSA-2021 Moffett (Second Skies) (EI-404C) Current Fleet From mid-June 2016, the Irlandia Airlines fleet includes the following aircraft: *D737A (Dani) (EI-2069C) *x2 Falcon 2000 (EG Aircraft) (EI-954C, EI-512C) *ATR 42-600 (EG Aircraft) (EI-QE2C) *Robin DR400 (EG Aircraft) (EI-ANKW) *Piper PA-28R Cheroke Arrow (Dani) (EI-0770C) *Cessna 208B Grand Caravan (Dani) (Ei-0678C) *Eurocopter AS-365 (S&W) (EI-215C) *Eurocopter EC-145 (S&W) (EI-214C) *SSA-2021 Moffett (Second Skies) (EI-404C) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airlines Category:Commercial Airlines Category:Active Airlines